The Damned and The Chosen
by Russingon5eva
Summary: Maglor, wandering on the beach as normal, stumbles upon a young boy named Harry Potter. Blah blah blah. For the idea from someone...too lazy to look it up, but all you've got to do is go to the Silmarillion and Harry Potter crossovers.


"Why do you force yourself to suffer, songbird(1)?" Maedhros' voice echoes in my head, trying to fool me into thinking he is beside me. So many times my mind has fooled me, tormented me by making me believe he is alive and stands just behind me. It feels as if a cold hand has been placed on my shoulder; I shudder and - with eyes still tightly closed - reach up to put a hand on my shoulder to prove to myself that he is not there before my hope flares. For the first time, my hand clasps around living flesh. My eyes shoot open and my head swivels around to face the person behind me; hoping - praying - that it is Maedhros. But it is only a small black, messy haired boy with beautiful emerald eyes that remind me so much of Elrond and Elros(2). His clothes are far too large for him and there is a strange lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "You look sad." the small boy tells me matter-a-factly, "Why are you sad?"

I turn and take his small hands in my scarred ones. "Because I have lost all my family. Those who have not died, I am forbidden to return to."

The boy looks at me sadly, tears forming in his eyes. "My mum and dad are dead. I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin; the Dursleys. They hate me. Uncle Vernon says I'm a freak and that's why I have to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs."

My heart tightens and I place the boy in my lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and lays his head on my chest. Something long hardened in my heart softens and I return the embrace.

"BOY!" an unnaturally fat mortal comes running - well, more like waddling - up the beach. He stops short when I sees me.

I stand, not loosening my grip on the young boy. "Vernon Dursley, I presume."

The man takes a step back. He looks frightened. "Who are you, freak?"

"Freak?" I chuckle humorously, "You think that's insulting. I have been called much worse."

The small boy whose's name I still do not know looks up at me, shocked. "Like what?"

I smile sadly at his innocence, "Too many to list in any mortal's lifetime. Kinslayer is probably the most popular though. And the truest." I muse aloud.

If Vernon Dursley had been scared earlier, he now looked terrified. "W-w-who a-r-re y-yo-u-u?" he stuttered.

"I was once called Maglor Feanorian. As for what I am, I am one of the damned, one of the Noldor."

Dursley takes one step backwards, then another and another until he is waddling away.

The boy in my arms twists to watch him go, then looks up at me in shock. "He's gone?"

"Yes child. And he's not going to have you back. Not while I still draw breath."

The boy snuggles into my chest. "Harry."

"Pardon?"

"Harry," he whispers sleepily, "My name is Harry. Harry Potter."

I smile and tighten my embrace. "Well then, Harry Potter, I promise you; that evil man will never touch you ever again even if I have to fight him with my hands and teeth as Finrod did in the dungeons of Sauron."

"Whose's Finrod?" Harry muttered, a yawn nearly breaking his face in half.

"That is a story for another day, tithen pen(3)."

_Maglor slowly made his way home, careful not to jostle the sleeping child in his arms. Life would be much happier for both of them in the years to come. The Wizarding World and Albus Dumbledore in particular, however, would not be so pleased. Harry Potter was the Chosen One after all..._

**A/N 1: Maedhros' nickname for Maglor. It is not my idea and I got it from some story here, I don't remember who. Thanks, whoever you are.**

**A/N 2: I don't know what color Elrond and Elros' eyes are, so I just made them emerald - same as Harry(and Lily) - for the purpose of this little story.**

**A/N 3: Elvish for 'little one.' I think. The grammar might be off. If you're an elvish freak and wish to correct me, feel free to do so. I don't claim to be a master of the elvish language(s).**

**Random A/N 1: I'm planning on writing a longer story based on The Damned and the Chosen but aside from planning on writing it, I don't have anything else. Right now, it's just an idea floating around in my head. Just thought I'd let you know.  
Random A/N 2: This is a Silmarillion/Harry Potter crossover; in case you didn't get that.**


End file.
